


Blood Stained Valentine

by Disgusting_Depravity, UGLYBOY



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Crying, Drugs, F slur, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGLYBOY/pseuds/UGLYBOY
Summary: Paul gets the gangbang3000
Relationships: Paul Gray/Joey Jordison/Eric Griffin/Acey Slade/Wednesday 13
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	Blood Stained Valentine

Joey invited Paul over to his apartment with the rest of his band mates; Wednesday, Eric and all. Paul was ecstatic, he's a fan of their music after all; Joey had even told Paul that they adored him as well. 

Still, Paul was nervous to meet them. Being introverted he wasn't used to having to be around all these people. Especially people he didn't know that well.

But Paul was confident that he’d persevere, even with his anxieties.

Taking a deep breath Paul wrapped his hand around the knob to Joeys' apartment door. Wednesday had gotten to it sooner, opening the door and coaxing Paul in with a cooler full of beer; and a table strewn with coke.

Paul wasn't planning to get high tonight, or drunk. All the drinks look so good. He's trying to convince himself he'll only have a few, but in the back of his mind he knows the truth.

Joey wraps his arms around Pauls' neck in a hug before sitting down "Come sit next to me!" 

He followed suit with Joey, grabbing a beer and happily going along with whatever his friends asked of him. “So paul, how's the tour going?” 

Paul was surprised when Eric asked this, but he didn't hesitate to answer,”oh, it's going alright. How’s everything with yall?”

Wednesday leaned forward in his seat and grabbed a drink from the cooler "We're doing fine, actually planning to tour ourselves"

He was cut off as they all shifted their attention toward the door, Acey came in; cigarette between lips and shaking the packed snow off of his boots. “It’s a hell of a cold one out there, wouldn’t recommend smoking out in that weather.”

“Well it's nice to see you anyways, Acey,” Wednesday got up to hug him, handing him a forty and taking a seat back on the couch. 

They were quiet for a while, sipping down beer and taking a few silent looks at the blow; which Joey had already gone over too and rubbed into his gums. Wednesday was cheering him on the entire time too, he was the one who brought it after all.

But after a few minutes Paul noticed Wednesday was getting a little too close for comfort; trying to inch ever so near him. It made Paul feel odd, and a bit sick; it was that nervous sort of sickness that you just can't shake off. 

Wednesday inched his hand up Paul’s thigh, making his intent clear. Yet Paul was having none of it, placing his hand back onto the cushion of the couch. Wednesday smirked, muttering something under his breath and lunging toward Paul.

Wednesday, now straddling Pauls lap with his legs turned to Eric "Take his pants off"

Eric quickly raced over, taking no time to tear Paul's pants off and indulge in the sickly pale skin. He caressed Paul’s thighs, really taking in his scent and heaving over his limp body. “Don't struggle, it’ll make everything worse.”

Joey watched from his spot on the sofa. Making Paul wonder why he wasn't rushing over to help him. Suddenly Paul came to the realization; Joey doesn't want to save him, he's in on it. 

That's when he began to thrash, struggling against Wednesday’s tight grip and looking into Joey’s eyes for the least bit of empathy. But none came as Joey just sat there; looking on as his friends took advantage of him.

Soon Joey came down as well, running his fingers through Pauls' hair. Planting a kiss on his cheek. This did nothing to comfort Paul, though. It only made him panic more.

Wednesday switched positions and forced himself inside of Paul, ripping a fresh sob from the man and watched as tears began to drip. Paul tried his best to look away but Joey kept forcing his head back toward Wednesday, keeping their gaze connected.

Paul held onto Joeys' wrist for support while Wednesday thrusted against him. Feeling himself tear open with every move. Wanting to leave, but forced to lay there and take it.

It didn't take long for blood to start dripping, staining Wednesdays cock and seeping into the couch. No matter how hard he cried they wouldn't stop; laughing at his tears and slapping his face. Paul felt utterly humiliated as Wednesday began to call him a whore, forcing his mouth open and spitting right on his tongue.

Paul was disgusted, swallowing it down in hopes it would be over soon. Eric couldn't believe it, combing his hands through his hair; calling Paul a good boy and telling Wednesday to go slower.

He obliged, going at a slower pace and taking his time to really instill the desperation he often feels himself. Though Wednesday knew he was going to cum soon, he just had to get this over with. Thrusting hard now he began to feel the brink, overflowing it and spilling all his sticky seed into Paul. Watching him writhe as he was filled.

Wednesday quickly got up, letting Eric get the turn he’d been dying for. This time he'd take him in the mouth; situating Paul on his knees and quickly inserting himself into the warm, wet opening.  
It felt oh so inviting, he could cum right then and there but he had to hold back as he fucked Paul’s throat rough. His tongue was soft and the piercing provided even more pleasure to him, Eric loved the feeling and his eyelids were fluttering from the sensitivity in his cock; forcing him to go slower.

This was agonizing for Paul who could hardly breath due to Eric who was very well endowed, it all felt like hell. But he just had to endure it for a little longer. Yet it only got worse when Joey came up from behind and started to thrust into him. It all became too much and he started crying again, yet his tears were only used as lube as they dripped into his mouth.

Joey wanted this over with quick, fucking him fast and hard before Eric could even finish. Everyone in the room was congratulating them; cheering for the two and betting to see who would cum first, but to Paul it really didn't matter. He just needed this to end.

Eric was the first to give out, bucking his hips as he filled Paul’s mouth up. And it didn't take long for Joey to follow suit, cumming in Paul’s already beaten and bruised ass. Taking a few swats at his thighs before letting his limp, shaking body fall to the floor with a thud.

Acey just looked at him, staring at the pathetic display before him,”Clean yourself up you fat faggot and we’ll get back to you about that record deal.”

All of them laughed drunkenly before stepping outside for a smoke, leaving Paul all alone to wallow in his own sweat and spit. If only he hadn’t put his trust in Joey, never again will he. Paul has made mistakes, but none this big before.

At that moment he just wanted to curl up and hide, hide away and die.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun, wasn’t it? Well I truly do hope you liked it; be ready for more, anyways bye. Remember to be depraved and don’t forget disgusting <3


End file.
